


橘味风起

by Little_SE



Category: Actor RPF, 宇龙, 白朱 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_SE/pseuds/Little_SE





	橘味风起

七天长假，学校里的学生都走得差不多了。  
门窗大开着，穿堂风掀起窗帘，卷走了一丝盛夏的燥热。朱一龙看着人去楼空的宿舍，倒觉得更加自由。  
他的电脑开着，一部电影放了一半，网速越来越慢，只好暂停下来。那就做些其他事换个心情吧，正值午后，澡堂也不会太拥挤，便提着篮子走下楼去。  
北方并不是所有学校都有独立浴室，比如他们学校。他一个南方人，刚来的时候自然不太习惯，好在转眼大二了，所有的事情都习以为常。  
不大的澡篮里塞了一件夏天款浴袍，一条浴巾，一条新的内裤，和一些洗护用品。绕过几栋楼几条小路再拐弯便到了，却因为他脑海里仍回放着方才电影里惊心动魄的场面，进大门时和对面人撞了个满怀。这才稍稍把他拉回现实中来，可目光依旧飘摇在地面上，他只说了声抱歉便继续往前走，没能察觉身后那人欲言又止的寒暄。  
“哎？龙哥……”  
朱一龙消失在了拐角。  
“行吧。诶？”那人看看自己脚下，是一条崭新的内裤。很显然，是刚才不小心从篮子里撞掉的。

水雾缭绕，白气氤氲。浴池很清静，只听得见自己身边的水花声和微微回音。朱一龙洗完澡出来，打开柜子，拿出浴巾把满身的水珠擦干，却没看见内裤的踪影。他把浴袍拿出来后，柜子就完全空了。什么？他脑袋顿时嗡地一声，整个人呆滞在原地。他分明记得自己把干净的内裤带出门了，怎么会不见？这么想着，他恨不得把澡堂子都翻遍了，却还是没有结果。  
他有轻微洁癖，不可能把换下来的衣服重新穿上，当他意识到自己可能要不穿裤子横跨大半个校园的时候，从脸蛋到脖子刷地一下红透了。  
也就十几分钟的路程，浴袍虽然薄，但还好齐膝盖，自己不说没人会发现。他这么自我安慰着，谁曾想到刚走出大门，就听到身后有人叫他。  
“呀，龙哥！”  
是谁不好，偏偏是他。  
朱一龙头皮发麻，篮子极不自然地挡在身前，僵硬转过身，“白宇？放假没出去溜达吗？”  
“没兴趣。哥你不也总宅着嘛。”白宇吸着橘子汽水，从长椅上起身，“话说，现在有空吗？陪我取个快递好不好？”  
朱一龙自然而然犹豫了，但更不想被发现异样，还是点了点头。  
快递中心的大厅里人来人往，朱一龙不禁夹紧了腿迈步，却总被白宇催促快点走。白宇要取的包裹在二楼，朱一龙只好跟着他穿越人群。不料这丝绸腰带根本系不紧，从几列排队的人群里挤过之后，就轻轻滑开了。  
“龙哥？”  
还好手快，白宇回头寻找他的时候，他已经重新系好了。可直到走至楼梯口，他才彻底感受到什么叫绝望。  
“那个……要不你自己去取吧，我在这等你下来就好。”  
白宇面露难色，“可我有三个包裹，我怕拿不下啊。”  
“噢这样啊，那我上去帮你拿。”朱一龙拗不过他，还是走上了楼梯。每抬一次腿，他都感觉浑身血液在往脸上冲，一手提着篮子，一手捏着浴袍下摆开衩的边缘，以一种奇怪的姿态前进着。楼里穿着浴袍或者睡衣来拿快递的人也不少，从来没人觉得不妥，但像他这样的，只怕是千年难遇的奇葩了。  
“噗。”白宇看着他这模样，“干嘛呢龙哥。”  
“没啥啊……看我干什么？你往前走啊。”  
“不是，你脸怎么这么红？”  
“有……有吗？可能太温度太高了吧，你知道我很怕热的。”  
终于到了二楼，白宇取出了三个大纸盒子，往朱一龙手里塞了一个。  
“你买什么了？这么大一堆。”  
“好吃的。”白宇抱着两个盒子，拿下巴指了指朱一龙手里的那个，“这个给你。”  
朱一龙瞪大眼睛，“这不便宜吧？就给我了？”  
“本来就是买给你的。”

下楼对朱一龙来说没有太大问题，两人不知不觉走出了门。可新的问题又来了——外面风大，朱一龙拿着澡篮还抱着个箱子，根本腾不出手抓衣服。从快递中心到他们的4号宿舍，要经过三栋教学楼和一栋超市，以及1-3号宿舍楼。  
但愿风别把我衣服吹开吧。朱一龙祈祷着。  
不料心里这句话就跟被风听见了似的，他们本想抄近道走教学楼旁的巷子，却由于巷子窄，迎面立刻刮起一阵强风，吹得两人同时闭上了眼。大概十秒后，朱一龙才勉强睁眼，他本是弯着身子想遮一遮，谁知一抬头，撞上了白宇震惊的目光。  
朱一龙低头一看，这不听话的浴袍居然被吹成了一件风衣，全身大敞开着，手上抱着箱子并不影响自己的全身被一览无余。  
嘣。白宇脑子里，有什么东西断了。  
包裹被原地扔下，白宇夺过朱一龙手里的东西放在巷口的水泥地上，飞快帮他把浴袍系好。朱一龙大脑是一片空白的，任由他摆布，又被拽着手腕拉进教学楼。  
放假期间教学楼是学校最清净的地方，整栋楼空无一人。哪怕是特别爱学习的孩子，也会选择图书馆而不是这里。现在白宇要干什么，朱一龙不敢想。  
一楼，二楼，三楼……朱一龙被他牵着跑，却不知要被带去哪里。他看向白宇，对方咬着牙，额角慢慢渗出汗水，随着步伐滑落。四楼的走廊没有杂物，只有纯白的墙壁和地砖，被午后的阳光照射得发亮。白宇把朱一龙抵在墙上，目光凌厉地看向他。  
他平日里的学长威严荡然无存，本就心虚，白宇的眼神又让他不敢直视。  
“龙哥，你为什么不穿裤子？”  
“我内裤找不到了……你生气个什么劲？”  
“你知不知道你这样多危险！”白宇双手恨不得在朱一龙肩上掐出指印，“如果现在，在你身边的不是我，是别人……不，不行，我不许其他人看到你的身体！”  
“为什么？”问出口他才觉得自己很蠢，这话莫名其妙显得自己放荡无比。  
“你居然问为什么！朱一龙！我的忍耐是有限度的！我……”  
“？”  
“我喜欢你！”  
“你说什么？”  
“我真的超级喜欢你的！我知道，龙哥，你这么好看人还温柔，追你的人有男有女都排到北极去了，我每天都看见有人送你东西，我……  
“不是……”  
“龙哥啊，你可不可以不要喜欢别人……”  
白宇声音越来越小，说着说着就没声了。  
“白宇你别误会，别人送我的东西，我从没收下过。”  
“那怎么不拒绝我送的？龙哥，你对我，还是有一点感觉的吧？”  
面对突然暴风雨一般的表白，朱一龙没有特别意外，但还是欢喜到双腿颤抖。白宇居然也猜出了自己的心思，只不过，他对他何止一点感觉，他连做梦都幻想和白宇在一起，醒来时却遗憾于白宇是个直男。  
“不说话，那就当你默认了。”  
“我，唔……”还没反应过来，唇间已是柔软的触感。男性在情动的时候会散发更多荷尔蒙气息，这一点在白宇身上体现得更为明显。朱一龙沉浸在这种令他舒服的气息里，身体已经不是他自己的了。  
白宇吻得轻，实际早已欣喜若狂。朱一龙用过的沐浴露给予他周身浓郁的牛奶香，简直像字母文学里的欧米茄信息素，害得白宇根本没想过要放开。他托着朱一龙的后颈，探出舌尖舔过唇瓣，宛若布丁的软糯。都不用他抵开牙齿，朱一龙已经张开了嘴，迫不及待与他相触。虽是第一次相吻，却出奇地默契，一个伸手搂住对方脖子，另一个则抱住腰，两人紧贴在一起，在静谧而悠长的走廊里吸吮着交换彼此的津液。  
白宇刚喝过橘子汽水，所以放开的时候，彼此口中都充斥了橘子的香甜。  
朱一龙被吻得双眼迷离，声声轻喘击打着白宇的耳膜，听得叫人狼血沸腾。感觉腰间一阵凉意，他以为是白宇解开了他的浴袍，低头一看才知道，是自己毫不害羞的下身把衣摆顶开了，从细密的毛发里钻出来，展现自己粉嫩的躯体。  
白宇见状，咬着他的耳垂笑了。朱一龙被他扑打在耳边的呼吸撩到抖个不停，腿一软，靠着墙面眼看就要滑下去，被白宇支着腰抱起。左肩上轻薄的衣衫被拨开，朱一龙本就白得发亮，无需其他的点缀，对白宇而言已是最大的诱惑。于是他颔首，舔舐着朱一龙的锁骨，再往上，略过脖颈再到耳根，不一会儿，雪白的肌肤透出粉色。往下，白宇手掌抚上他的胸前，无需挑逗，乳尖早已难耐地挺立，一边暴露在白宇的视线中，另一边则突兀地躲在浴袍后，撑起一个小点。绸制面料轻薄又丝滑，令白宇玩心大起，隔着衣服挑逗起另一边。这种触感比直接触碰更要命，几下便让朱一龙的喊声溢出齿间。白宇看着怀里人不由自主仰起头，宛若一只天鹅，在他的手中，高贵又引人沉沦。朱一龙难耐地扭动身子，白宇偏偏揉弄搓捻不停下，害得他的声音越来越大。白宇面露不悦，赶忙捂住他的嘴。  
“别让其他人听见。我不准别人听见你这样子的声音。”  
朱一龙才稍微清醒了些，意识到这是在教学楼，楼底下还有人经过。白宇看着他匆忙地整理衣服，想摆出往日的那副正经模样，下身却出戏地翘着，泛红的性器经过刚才一番撩拨，前端开始溢出晶莹的液体。  
想在这种时候依旧保持理智是不太可能了。白宇吻咬着朱一龙把他带入最近的一间教室，重重关上了门。这是一间音乐教室，桌椅整整齐齐摆着，墙角放着一架钢琴和架子鼓。白宇抚过朱一龙身体的地方会立刻变得发烫，正值夏季，密闭的教室又不及室外，朱一龙被摸得浑身燥热，竟然自觉褪去了浴袍，滑落至脚下。白宇的吻没有停下来的意思，朱一龙高挺的性器急需抚慰，可每次拿下体蹭他，他都装作没看见。最后逼急了，他抓过白宇的手，覆在自己的性器上。  
白宇笑开了花，他太喜欢他龙哥这幅样子了。他的手空空拢着，朱一龙往前顶了顶，想寻求快感，可对方就是不握紧。白宇依旧笑着，看着朱一龙阴茎前端不停流下粘液滴到他手里，胸脯起伏着越喘越着急，在性欲燃烧的驱使下竟咬紧下唇哭出了声。  
“怎么了龙哥？咋还哭了呢？”  
“你还问！”  
白宇看着他的眼睛，本就生得好看，此刻又是水雾弥漫，叫谁看了都会心生怜爱。他连忙收紧了手，就着手心的湿润帮他一下一下套弄着。朱一龙这才放松下来，两腿岔开坐在桌子上，双手撑在身后，闭上眼，品尝着白宇的爱抚。这和平日里自己解决截然不同，自己的身体在对方手里，才能体会未知的欢愉。  
白宇的技术很好，套弄的同时还会兼顾前端，每次拇指抚过铃口，都引来朱一龙一阵震颤。时常冒出头的晶莹被他抹满整个柱身，撸动起来顺手多了。  
“快点……再快点……要到了……呜啊……”  
白宇听话地加快速度，这样朱一龙情动的呻吟才会不绝于耳。在他即将到达高潮的时候，白宇却看准时间，停了下来。  
“你干什么！”  
“哥哥，我手有些累了，哥哥自己来好不好？”  
朱一龙脑子里嗡嗡作响，其他的根本顾不上，二话不说就自己握住身下，学着白宇的手法，越来越快，丝毫没发现自己无意识伸出了舌头，唇角流下津液的样子被白宇看在眼里。快感全部汇聚于下体，眼看着推向顶峰的时候，白宇却突然拿出手堵住他的前端。  
“你走开！”  
“别着急嘛，哥哥。”白宇让他背过身去趴在桌上，手指向后探去。朱一龙后穴早已湿润不堪，刚刚坐在桌上就已经弄湿了桌面，而此时滑液已经蔓延到大腿根，白宇两只手指很轻松便送了进去。  
全新的刺激令朱一龙倒吸一口气，腿快要撑不住，屁股却诚实地翘得老高，索求更多的深入。白宇手指搅动的幅度稍大了些，滋滋水声听得朱一龙很难相信这是自己的身体。不知蹭到了哪一点，朱一龙犹如被电击般惊叫出声，浓稠的精液瞬间飞满桌壁。  
他倒进白宇怀里，想休息片刻，白宇却不安好心地玩弄他刚软下去的性器。刚射过的前端异常敏感，白宇怎能不知道，每触碰一次，朱一龙便再惊叫一声，直到他求着说你不要再碰了，白宇才饶过他。  
“哥哥，你看。”白宇不知何时已经把外裤脱至膝盖，“你现在，是不是应该，帮我也解决一下呀。”  
还没等朱一龙反应，白宇便让他蹲下了，器物直接被塞入口中，男性性器与生俱来的腥膻气息让他皱眉，却没有拒绝，反而鼓着嘴活动起来。  
“哥……你都不抗拒的吗？我以为你会嫌弃这样……”  
“我不会嫌弃你。”朱一龙说完继续含了进去。  
白宇心里的感动和自责交织不清，看着喜欢的人给自己做着这种事，明明淫荡至极，身下人的双眼却干净地看着他，好像正在含着性器的不是自己。这一幕谁受得住？反正他白宇是忍不了了，直接从他嘴里退了出去，摁上一旁的钢琴。  
钢琴在被压上的那一刻弹出奇妙的和声，朱一龙后面还湿着，白宇的分身也刚被他润湿过，毫不费力地径直顶了进去。朱一龙毫无准备，一时被痛得喊出了声，吓得白宇不敢轻举妄动。奈何未经人事的甬道给予了他完美的快感，他有些恍惚，差一点没克制住继续律动的欲望。  
“哥哥，你真的太棒了。”  
“……”  
“哥哥……还在疼吗？”  
“我……”  
“太疼的话，咱们不做了。”  
朱一龙转过头，对上白宇情乱意迷的双眼，他感觉得到体内的性器在诚实地跳动，分明在压抑，却又死忍着不说。白宇的声音喘到颤抖，却还是说出了让他感到暖心的话，他已经很满足了。  
“小白，你别忍着，对身体不好。”  
“我认真的。”白宇平息着自己的声音，“我是……很想要你，但我更不愿让你疼啊，哥哥。”  
朱一龙脸红地笑了，不知道说什么，只好缩了缩穴口，让白宇立刻懂得自己过于直白的邀请。  
白宇失神了，他甚至呆愣了几秒确定这不是梦之后，惊喜地俯下身去和他接吻，一个挺身到达最深处。朱一龙被顶得一抖，钢琴又立马唱出稀稀疏疏的音符。  
白宇曾在小说里看到，九浅一深能让恋人欲仙欲死，是真的吗？他突然想试试。  
一，二，三，四，五，六，七，八，九，十！  
“呜啊！”  
一，二，三……  
“啊，不要了，呜呜……不要了白宇，别这样，太深了……啊啊啊！”  
一，二，三……  
白宇双手抚上朱一龙前胸，他的胸很丰腴，吸引他不停摩挲揉捏，那两处早已红肿不堪，白宇仍不罢休。朱一龙哪里承受得住这种快感，不久前刚射过一次的阴茎又已经精神地抬起了头。  
“是这里吗？”白宇特意顶往某个方向，见朱一龙反应不大，便换了个方位试探，听见他立马呻吟出声。  
“看来敏感点在这里了。”白宇继续九浅一深着，最深的那一下总是精准摩擦过那一点。朱一龙的欲望宛若打开了潘多拉的盒子，再也收不住了。他再也无法在乎自己的姿态是否矜持，只知道白宇在他体内横冲直撞，胸前也是他给的撩拨，要死的爽快。就这样，身后的粘液在声声作响中从道口漫了出来，牵出一条长丝，滴落在木地板上，留下淫靡的证据。钢琴还在不停抱怨两人的摇晃，朱一龙死撑着才没让它发出巨大的音乐声。  
他的性器前端再一次冒出了粘滑的露水，当发现滴落在了琴键上时，他赶忙往后移了一步。这一步倒好，二人忽然间加深了负距离，白宇无意顶到了新的深度，一个没忍住差点缴械投降。前端空空得不到照顾的朱一龙变得愈发贪婪，腾出一只手握住了自己。一下，两下，假装是白宇在抚慰自己，指尖扫过前端，弄得粘液到处都是。  
“哥哥……”  
“小白……”  
“你知不知道，我在梦里和你做过多少次……”  
朱一龙继续抚慰着自己，往后靠了点，让他抵在耳边说。  
“床上，楼顶，教室里……可是醒来之后身边什么都没有，你知道我有多难受吗？”  
朱一龙不知该说什么情话安慰他，只能急促呼吸着，喊着小白，小白。  
“我再也不想体会这种感觉了，从今往后，我们再也不要分开了好不好……”  
“嗯。”  
水顺着朱一龙的腿流了下来，他知道自己快到了。  
白宇默契地感觉到了他身体的讯号，开始加快速度，“呼，哥哥，喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢……”  
“哥哥喜欢我吗？”他更大声问，仿佛在宣读什么誓言。  
“喜欢！”  
“哥哥喜欢我吗！”  
“喜欢！我最喜欢小白了，从见到小白的第一面起，就超级喜欢小白了……啊啊啊！”  
他最终还是射了一钢琴。  
朱一龙握着自己射精的模样过于淫荡而诱惑，这一幕看得白宇下身一抖，加之甬道猛然一缩，再也抑制不住地全部释放进了朱一龙的身体里。烫得他一颤一颤，柔软的小腹已经被胀到稍稍鼓起，白宇却还一股一股射得意犹未尽。还没等退出来，一缕接一缕白液已经顺着本就湿漉漉的腿划下。朱一龙的腿很白，屁股翘着，私处被摩擦得红透，看得让他还想再来三百回合，甚至射在他脸上。  
噢，我怎么可以有这种想法。白宇拍拍脑门。  
“我也最喜欢哥哥了。”白宇说完还在他耳根啾了一口，“以后每天都要更喜欢哥哥一点。”  
朱一龙不说话，伏在钢琴上体会最后的温存，好不容易依赖上了白宇填满他身体的感觉，对方却软下来退了出去。嘴上比大脑反应得快，后面归于空虚那一刻，他不料自己竟呜咽出声。  
“怎么了哥哥？”  
“没事……”  
“是还想要吗？”  
白宇认认真真询问他，就像询问今晚吃什么，他自己反而羞进了地心。难以启齿的想法若就这么被白宇看穿，那他朱一龙在白宇眼里，会是多欲求不满的一个人？  
“哥哥要是还没满足，”白宇甜甜地笑着，弯下腰凑近他耳边，“我可以用手帮哥哥。”  
“……不，不用！我……嗯嗯……”  
白宇的手指就这么滑进了尚未缩紧的甬道里，朱一龙面子上拒绝，结果又哼出了声。  
“哥哥别害羞啊，我怎么感觉你拿我当外人了呢。”  
这话听起来有点道理，白宇是他最亲最喜爱的人，连在他面前都要收敛，那岂不是有愧于他一颗真心？  
被欲望冲昏的脑子里本身就一片混沌，朱一龙总算找到了个理由说服了自己，开始心安理得地承接起白宇给他的快感。过于放纵的水声回响于整个教室，一根手指变成了三根手指，当事人丝毫未察觉，只想着赶紧发泻完这一波欲望，于是用着含糊不清的语言催促他，快一点。  
白宇理解他此时的欲壑难填，便也没捉弄他，还用另一只手拢住朱一龙半硬起的性器，帮他快点找回感觉。指腹时不时划过敏感点，朱一龙不知不觉湿了一腿，后面的水流到了脚踝，地上满是水渍。白宇见此景象，差点把心里那句“真是个妖精”说出了口。  
他忽然想放着让这只妖精自己来。  
“哥哥。”白宇把手抽出，拉过朱一龙的手放进他自己嘴里润湿，伸向他身后，引导着插进去。“来，你自己试试。”  
“你怎么……又这样！”朱一龙紧紧咬着后槽牙，不敢相信此刻的自己在干什么。却又别无选择，只好动着手指，探索更深的快感。穴口已经肿到没有知觉，他只能不管不顾地继续肏着自己，一旁刚泄欲过的白宇看得浑身燥热，低头看去，意料之中，自己的小兄弟早就又兴奋无比。  
该死。和他在一起以后该不会做到枯竭吧？他不敢往下想，身体却只想把该释放的释放。他毫无遮拦地盯着朱一龙的屁股，细嫩的手指带着水光进进出出；又看看他的嘴，粉红的软舌伸了出来，断断续续的闷哼，明摆着想要的不止当下。白宇觉得再能忍就不是人了，直接过去抽走他的手，从钢琴上抓起来抱进怀里，啃食猎物般地深吻一番。  
“来，搂着我脖子，对，腿上来……”  
按着他的指示，朱一龙把两腿盘在他腰上，白宇的性器迫不及待地滑了进去。这一下到底，舒服得两人都高叹出声。朱一龙迫切地上下动着，白宇开始绕着教室走，走一步颠一下，不一会儿朱一龙就只能埋进他颈窝直喘气。  
“太深了……小白……不行……”  
“行的，哥哥。”  
“呜……”  
下体一边交合着，两人一边在对方嘴上啃来舔去，朱一龙的身体，每一寸都是滑腻的触感，白宇越是触摸，越是能勾起二人的烈火。  
他们从熊抱着，变成抵在阳台边后入看向楼下风景，变成朱一龙躺在讲台上大张着腿接受白宇的操弄，又变成钉在教室门上，白宇扣住朱一龙的手，让他动弹不得。每次因变换姿势而无可避免的抽出和再入，都让朱一龙差点倒地又被白宇抱起。快感堆积得太盛，他承接着身后的进出，前方却上下都得不到爱抚，只好一下下蹭着门。脑子就没清醒过，以至于他根本无法顾及自己叫出了何种声音，只听见白宇在耳边粗喘着：“哥哥你怎么这么辣，我，我快到了……”  
白宇松开他的手，让他把身子往下移了移，一手握住他的性器，一手扶住他湿滑的大腿根，“我来了，哥哥等我一下。”  
身后挺动速度越来越快，偏偏每一下都击向正确的地方，朱一龙力气已经用尽了，哑着嗓子说着我爱你，在白宇的浓稠再一次冲出来注满自己的时候，自己也战栗着射在了门上，然后全身瘫软成一滩水，靠在白宇怀里。

“你真狠啊。”  
“你也不赖。”  
两个人摊在课桌上休息，打开了窗户，凉风终于放了进来，带走了些许室内的淫靡味道。  
“靠！”朱一龙突然跳起身。  
“……怎么了哥？”  
“我澡白洗了！”  
“……”

被白宇用纸巾擦拭完自己身体，朱一龙开始红着脸擦门，擦完门擦钢琴。  
白宇从身后拍了拍他，给他递了一条内裤。  
“穿上这个回寝室吧。”  
“？”朱一龙眼睛瞪得鸡蛋大，“好啊你个白宇，居然偷我内裤！还自导自演这一出戏是吧？你走，我不想再见到你。”  
白宇委屈死了，“那时你自己身上不还有一条么，谁知道你是光着出来的？我的龙哥啊，这六月都要飘雪花啦，千古奇冤啊！”  
“我tm……”  
“咱俩撞到的时候我就捡起来想还你，谁知道你跑得比兔子还快？”

罢了罢了，朱一龙也不知道该气谁，总之就是要气死了。  
一条内裤引发的血案。（？）

-END-


End file.
